


sunshine, i’m watching through the window

by rmaowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Nail Polish, Polyamory, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing, olia is an author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: When Ti’osh kisses you, her lips brush lightly against your lips... or your skin. They are soft and gentle angel’s touches. Olia fucking adores them. She wants them for the rest of her life. She’s going to marry this girl. Both of these girls, ideally.





	sunshine, i’m watching through the window

Rays of sunlight pour in through the blinds and line Olia’s desk. Her standard yellow pencil is clutched in one hand and her standard yellow notebook is opened to an empty page. Her tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates intensely on world-building for her newest story. Messy notes are scrawled across the pages, little bits and pieces for her to fit together like a puzzle. That completed puzzle will be the key to beginning her story. Then she can continue on to her half-formed characters, all of which she’s already fallen in love with and cannot wait to watch struggle. Whoops.

Her phone, having previously been set off to the side so she could listen to her music, buzzes with the indication of a new text.

* * *

**krolia my darling**  
_have u taken a break in the past_

**krolia my darling**  
_idk_

**krolia my darling**  
_2 hours ???_

* * *

Olia chews lightly on her lower lip as she considers this, then picks up her phone and begins typing out a response. Her fingers fly from letter to letter, guaranteeing a quick response.

* * *

**me**  
_i don’t think so. sorry, darling_

**krolia my darling**  
_hnnn okay but once me and ti get home we’re all taking a break_

**krolia my darling**  
_let’s paint our nails that new pretty yellow color she bought the other day and watch a movie or smth_

**me**  
_sounds like a plan, dear. thank you_

**me**  
_i love you very much!!_

**krolia my darling**  
_,,love you too_

* * *

Olia sets down her phone, lips quirking into a faint smile. It’s nice to see that Krolia truly does care, though she does have her moments where she isolates herself. Ti and Olia try their best to keep her from getting so low, but sometimes your best just isn’t enough.

A soft sigh escapes Olia’s lips.

...

She has an hour left to work, give or take. Better make it count.

She picks up her pencil and scribbles ideas down furiously the very second they come to mind, her fountains of creativity gushing and flowing. One idea causes another to pop up like a new flower in the spring. Her plants are very much watered, she thinks with a bemused snort.

When she finally hears the jangling of keys at the door, her pencil clatters to her desk and rolls onto the floor, abandoned.

“Krolia!” Olia cries, rushing towards her girlfriend and flinging her arms around her shoulders, knocking her off balance. “I missed you. A lot. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Krolia chuckles. Her beautiful hazel eyes glitter gently, fondly. Ti’osh’s lips are a mint green due to her lipstick, and some of it imprints on Olia’s lips as the two kiss.

“I love your lips, sorry. They’re just... v soft.” Olia moves in for another kiss, but Ti’osh steps back.

“No, no, no, hold up. Did you just say v soft aloud?” Ti’osh‘s voice is a blend of disbelieving, incredulous, and very very done.

“It appears to be so, yes.” Olia grins smugly. Krolia snorts. Ti’osh pauses for a moment to process the information, then sighs deeply.

“Unbelievable. Why do I love you again?” Ti’osh’s fingers are splayed across her forehead as she lays her head in one hand.

“Because I’m charming.” Olia continues to grin.

“Sure,” Krolia interjects, then quickly asks the other two her question. “How does a shower, nail painting, and then a movie sound?”

“Amazing,” Olia breathes out.

* * *

After the trio has been showered, dried, and dressed, they head downstairs. They form a half-circle on the floor in their small family room as they sit down. Ti shakes the bottle of nail polish in a teasingly enticing way, then proceeds to unscrew it.

“Who’s first?”

“Olia,” Krolia says immediately, glancing her way briefly. The look, though it lasts hardly a second, somehow manages to convey ‘you need to take better care of yourself, love.’ Ti’osh just dips her head into a nod and gently lifts Olia’s hand closer. A lipstick-less kiss is pressed to the top of her hand before Ti’osh begins and goddamnit, Olia is supposed to be out of her blushy phase. Smother the warm giddy feeling blossoming in her chest, please. Stop her ever-reddening cheeks. Kill her immediately.

She swears she hears Krolia giggling in the background. She must have the most stunned expression on her face to be able to send Krolia, of all people, into hysterics. She’s a little miffed about it, honestly. She fights against the urge to pout and cross her arms, if only because she doesn’t want the wonderful job that Ti’s doing to be ruined.

Once Ti’osh finishes expertly painting Olia’s nails, she moves on to painting Krolia’s. Olia watches with a smirk as Ti’osh kisses the top of Krolia’s hand and Krolia has the same exact reaction that she did. When Ti’osh kisses you, her lips brush lightly against your lips... or your skin. They are soft and gentle angel’s touches. Olia fucking adores them. She wants them for the rest of her life. She’s going to marry this girl. Both of these girls, ideally.

“I love you both so much, you know that?” Olia asks, seemingly out of the blue. “Because I do. I really, really do. You mean so much to me.”

Krolia and Ti’osh both smile. One side Krolia’s lips hooks upwards into a lopsided grin, while Ti’osh’s lips spread so wide that her face seems in danger of splitting open. Their eyes— gentle hazel and clear pale blue— shine as they embrace her from both sides.

Olia feels so loved, so wanted. She feels... worthy, in a sense.

“Right back at you,” Krolia whispers softly.

“We love you so much,” Ti’osh murmurs.

Though the words are different, the meaning remains the same.

Tiny dewdrop tears roll down Olia’s freckled cheeks.


End file.
